


Surprise

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Day One of writing one shots until season 4 comes out.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Surprise

Zach was so happy to have the day with Alex. Alex had been  sick all week and therefore,  hadn't been at school. Sure, he and Alex had talked and facetime, Zach had been dying to see his boyfriend in person. So, logically, he took them to Alex’s favorite place. The beach. Zach had it all planned out. They’d eat at the diner that had amazing homemade ice cream and an incredible view of the water, then they’d walk, go swimming, talk, and just have a good time with one another, and finally, to finish off the day, they’d go to the boardwalk and play fair games and ride the rides there.  The only thing was he was keeping this a secret from Alex.

“Zach, can you please tell me where we’re going?” Alex complained softly. He just wanted to be able to be with his boyfriend somewhere that wasn’t Zach’s car. 

“I told you, baby, it’s a surprise, but I promise you’ll love it,” Zach told him. He looked over at Alex to see him pouting. 

Zach felt bad. He really wanted to tell Alex, but he knew how happy Alex would be when they got there. They were only about 15 minutes away from the  restaurant, but he couldn’t help but feel sad when he saw Alex sadly rested his head against the window. 

They get to the diner and Zach saw Alex’s eyes light up. 

“I told you you’d love it,” Zach said, hugging Alex from behind , ”Let’s go eat.” 

They sat at a booth close to the door and sit on the same side. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me we were going here?” Alex said, lying his head on Zach’s shoulder. 

“Because I wanted you to be excited whenever we got here, even if it hurt to see you so sad,” Zach said. That makes Alex smile even wider. 

“Hi there, what can I get you boys to drink?” A teenager with dyed hair asked.

“Cherry coke,”  Zach said.

“Root beer,” Alex said.

“Okay, I’ll be right back with your drinks,” The girl said.

The girl came back with their drinks and took their order. Zach got a cheeseburger and Alex got a veggie burger. They ate their food and talked about everything that had happened at school that week and then Zach paid and they left.

Zach drove them to the beach and they get changed into their swim trunks. They walked to the edge of the water and started walking together.  Alex began picking up seashells and smiling happily.

“I can’t believe this is our life sometimes. Like so much bad has happened, but because of that a lot of good has happened to,” Alex  said , picking up another shell. Zach can’t help, but smile sweetly at his boy. 

“Well, I’m glad it is,” Zach said, leaning down to kiss Alex. Alex leans up and connects their lips. 

They swam for a bit and it started to get dark so they started to head to the boardwalk. They started at the ball toss, where Zach won Alex a giant Squirtle. They then got on the  Ferris Wheel and looked out on the water. 

“It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” Alex said as the lights of the city lit up the water. 

“Not as beautiful as you, baby,” Zach said, and Alex smiled as bright as the lights of the city.  Alex grabbed Zach’s hand and rested his head on his shoulder. 

They got back to the ground and played some more games and rode the rollercoasters. They ended their night at the pier by getting cotton candy and popcorn, just as it starts to rain. They walk as fast as they can back to their car.

As soon as they got in, they’re giggling like mad men. 

“That was so fun. Thank you so  much , Zach. I love you,” Alex said, but as soon as he realized what he had said, he hid his face in his Squirtle. They hadn’t said the l-word yet, ”Oh, I’m sorry.”

“I’m so glad you liked it. I love you, too,” Alex looked up with wide eyes. Zach leaned down and kissed him, “And I’ll keep loving you forever.”


End file.
